Delivery
by mozzafiato
Summary: Prompt: Character A orders pizza, which is then delivered by Character B. In this case, the two haven't seen each other since graduating high school. Two-shot! Lucaya-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**A tiny little ramble I started last night, based on a general AU prompt where character A orders pizza and it's delivered by character B. Gonna be a two-shot. Thanks for reading! ^-^**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. It makes me sad.**

* * *

 _shit._

Lucas Friar was definitely not getting a decent tip.

Traffic was usually relatively mild, now that he lived a couple hours outside of the big city in Albany; However, this was still New York, and although he could foolishly wish all he wanted, there were always going to be strange happenings in the streets every now and then. In this case, said happening was a large nude man running rampant down 3rd Street in the middle of Monday night rush hour, completely unfazed by the on-scene officers' tazers. Naturally, Lucas aimed to avoid witnessing that scenario altogether, along with the traffic that was no doubt accompanying it, but it was to no avail. He had encountered just as much, if not more, bumper-to-bumper traffic on 4th Street as the man streaked through an alley to the next block over. And, as was his luck, Lucas also got an incredibly long millisecond of a gander at the unappealing man in all his naked glory (which was sure to haunt his dreams for at least a week).

So now, he was here: Flying down a residential street going twice the speed limit, passenger seat carrying a lukewarm pizza, toward a run-down apartment complex in Arbor Hill. The beat-up pickup barely made the shift into park before Lucas had unclipped his seatbelt, stumbling out of the passenger side door and nearly dropping the pizza bag. By the time he made it to the third floor, he was practically wheezing as he thumped his fist on the flimsy wooden door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Nothing.

Lucas waited a moment, finally catching his breath, before rapping again.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Still nothing.

He huffed out an exasperated sigh, digging through his back pocket for the recepit containing the address. 5378 Lawrence Rd, #459. This was definitely it. As he started to ball up the piece of paper to stuff it once again into his pocket, he caught sight of a note in small print at the very bottom of the receipt:

 _ **Customer Comments:**_ _"i'm nursing a hangover, my bad. go ahead and just come inside. straight down the hall, second door on the right. i promise i'm not a serial killer"_

Lucas chuckled awkwardly to himself. They got a request for a heart-shaped pizza or a funny drawing on the box every now and then, but he'd never seen anything like this. Did nobody else see the note? Was this even legal? Was it safe? A moment passed while he drummed his fingers on the door, still hoping it may swing open at any moment. When it didn't, he decided to experimentally fidget with the knob- which, sure enough, sent the door gliding into the apartment with not even a full clockwise turn on the man's part.

Well, fuck. He definitely had to do something now.

He poked one leg and his head in, gently rapping on the door frame, glancing around with an uncomfortable, "Uh, hello? ...Anybody here?"

There were definitely no hungry people occupying what seemed to be the combination den/kitchen at the front of the apartment. There was no life in the room at all, save for one small but bright lamp resting on an end table near a recliner chair. Resting open on the arm of said chair was a book sprawled wide open, with one of the pages torn clean out. How peculiar. In front of the chair sat a coffee table, which held only a small, cat-shaped candle as it's center piece and an empty wine glass. Despite the general weirdness of the situation, Lucas couldn't help but allow himself a small smile as he passed by the reading chair and scanned the top of one of the pages, which read, _"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"_.

As the Texas native slowly moved further into the residence, shouting an uncertain courtesy _"Hello?"_ every now and again, he began to recognize the faint sounds of a television emitting sound somewhere down the end of a short hallway. Second door on the right, to be exact. He huffed out his second sigh of the evening and quickened his pace slightly. Might as well just get this over with, then. Arriving at the bedroom door, which was already cracked open partially, he offered a few gentle knocks to signify his presence and waited for a response. Oh, come on. This had to be it. When no such response came, he moved his face toward the space between the door and it's frame and spoke as loud and clear as he could muster in the quiet home.

"Hello? Uh, hey, I have pizza."

A moment passed.

"Enterrrrrrr," a barely audible groan finally emerged from the room. Lucas shook his head and nudged the door open wide, his breath hitching slightly as he took in the room. Contrary to the general simplicity of the rest of the abode, this room was completely engulfed in fascinating things. It was rather dim, a relaxed ambience being supplied by the soft glow of Christmas lights strung haphazardly along the walls. Contained in the gaps between the lights, there were pages upon pages of torn literature, each one coupled with a sketch or painting, several of which the delivery boy recognized. There was more than one portrait portraying the work he had happened upon in the first room- charcoal eyeglasses, minimalist lightning scars, and watercolor stags littered the tan walls. Thrown in were images of flapper girls holding martinis, mockingbirds perched atop revolvers, two men in hats perched along a riverbank, and even a large letter 'A' splattered onto a sheet with blood-red paint.

It was beautiful, if he were being honest, and he was willing to admit he was taken aback by the sight.

So much so, in fact, that he had completely forgotten to acknowledge the inhabitant of the magical room. But that was okay. She did it for him.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me."

That certainly drew his attention back to the situation at hand. Perhaps a contributing factor to why he hadn't noticed the girl before was the fact that she was almost entirely engulfed by the Lego Movie comforter that was bunched up in the center of the queen-sized bed, with only her eyes and a few strands of long, golden hair peeking out from underneath. Even so, he heard that muffled voice loud and clear, and he would recognize it anywhere.

"M-Maya?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, y'all! This is my first GMW fic, so let me know what you think so far! Update soon to come.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"M- Maya?"

It had been several months since he had last seen the blonde beauty. They had graduated from high school in May, and it was now easing into the early days of November. They had all kept in touch at first, but by now, it was only Riley who texted him every now and then. Lucas and Maya had grown closer and closer in the months approaching graduation, with them practically ending the year as best friends. Of course, they were never Riley-and-Maya level close (who could be?), but they were in constant contact with each other until graduation was over and done with. Zay had moved back to Texas after graduation to be with Vanessa, and while they talked every once in a while, he was preoccupied with his relationship and effort in securing a job. From what he had heard from Riley, who was now attending university full-time in Manhattan, Maya and Farkle had both drifted away from everyone else rather shortly after high school. Farkle was attending Stanford while interning at some big-wig technical research lab, and the last thing she had heard from Maya, she had just enrolled in community college after taking a semester off to hold down a job at an art studio. Lucas and Riley both had reached out to them, and while Farkle at the very least made short talk, getting a hold of Maya had been a nightmare. She rarely replied, and when she did, it was usually her apologizing and explaining that she was too busy to talk.

Currently, the aforementioned girl was struggling to untangle herself from the mess of sheets on her bed, eventually emerging from the blob with tangled bed-head and smudged eyeliner on only the left side of her face. She lazily pulled the edge of her sweater's sleeve over her fist to rub it off, yawning largely in the process before settling down to give him the ol' up-down. Lucas raised his eyebrow as her eyes scanned his body in an obvious manner. Finally, she spoke:

"You look exactly the same. No fair."

This assertion only caused him to further raise his brow. What was she even talking about? He looked down at his own body (which had certainly gained more muscle tone, thank you very much) and back up to hers as indirectly as he could. He knew that she probably assumed she had only gained weight- which was a likely possibility- but it was clear that it had gone to all the right places. She had always been curvy, especially standing next to Riley, but she had definitely matured physically since graduation. This was especially noticeable as she turned around and leaned over to her nightstand, reaching for a remote and muting the television. In doing so, her sweater lifted just enough to reveal black spandex shorts that he recalled her begrudgingly sporting when she was required to take a dance class in high school. He tried (and failed) not to look. Aside from that, her hair had also grown a few noticeable inches, and it appeared she had decided to embrace her natural wild waves rather than perming it straight like she used to.

Lucas cleared his throat in a vain attempt to kill the tension in the room, as well as in his head. He had to admit, she looked good... but not out loud, of course.

"Uh... thanks. Maya, where the hell have you been? Is college really keeping you so busy that you can't even talk to your friends?" he blurted out. Straight to the chase was not his intention, but okay.

Maya immediately sat up straight and furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to retaliate. Shit, she looked pissed. This was off to a bad start.

However, instead of brutally tearing into him in her own defense, Maya seemed to struggle to find words for a moment before she closed her mouth once again and looked down at her fidgeting hands. Her features softened, and was that... was that a blush? She looked embarrassed, if he were being honest. At least half a minute went by like this, in awkward silence, with her refusing to look up at him. Lucas decided to break the silence.

"Maya, what's going on?" he asked, moving to take a step forward and then drawing his foot back as he decided against it. Perhaps now was not the best time to invade her personal space.

The blonde girl huffed and rolled her eyes, clearly trying to make whatever she was about to say seem as small as possible.

"I drob ouf colsh," she finally muttered as quietly as possible.

Third time in the past five minutes this girl has caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise. This has got to be a record or something.

"Okay... there's no way you actually expect me to have understood that, right?"

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes once more, adding a shrug as she declared slightly louder, "I dropped out of college."

Fourth time.

"You dropped... out of... community college?" Lucas responded slowly and without thought, earning him a glare from the petite girl in front of him.

"Yes, I dropped out of community college. Do you have a problem with that, Bucky McPizza-Guy?"

Okay, so now it was his turn to glare.

"Hey, I'm doing this to put myself through school. I never said I had a problem with anything, it's just that not all of us can have things handed to us," he replied with malice. Lucas knew it wasn't the nicest thing to say. He knew that it was actually probably mean, but what kind of pizza delivery guy would he be if he wasn't slightly embarrassed by his job title? Regardless, he was expecting anger, and yelling, and maybe even being kicked out. What he was not expecting was for Maya to look like she had just gotten slapped. Her eyes widened and filled with confusion as the rest of her face fell from anger to hurt in record time. She suddenly looked so small, sitting in front of him wrapped in a comforter with disheveled hair and that look upon her face, and Lucas didn't think he had ever felt so guilty in his life.

You see, what he had been referring to was the fact that back in July, word had gotten around that Maya's mom had been sick. Like, really sick. Not a lot of people knew, and he assumed he wasn't supposed to know, but keeping secrets was not Riley's forte, especially when she had no one else to talk to about it. Last he heard, Katy was in remission but progress was very, very slow. Maya had received grant money from some kind of organization that aims to help children of severely ill patients, and that paired with the money she had earned from her summer job was the only reason she had been able to enroll in school.

Maya opened and closed her mouth exactly twice in attempts at a response, before she resorted to wordlessly leaning over the side of her bed (the ceiling happened to be very fascinating as she did this) and retrieving her wallet from a mint green purse laying on the ground.

"No no no, Maya, I'm sorry okay, I get it-"

"Thanks for the pizza, Lucas." She simply shoved her hand out, clasping a twenty dollar bill and refusing to make eye contact. Lucas didn't move.

"Maya, I'm sorry, I really am. I know you work hard-"

"Do you?" she suddenly blurted out, finally meeting his green eyes with her own tearful ones. Shit. He hated seeing people cry, especially when he caused it. "No, you don't. Because I shut everybody out and dropped off the face of the planet and I'm different now. I dropped out of college and all I do is work and I avoid my mom and my friends that I don't even have anymore-"

"Don't say that-"

"-and they probably don't even want to be friends now, Riley doesn't call me anymore, it's just text messages every now and then and I haven't spoken to Farkle or Zay or you or-"

"We tried to, Maya-"

"-and I'm just tired, I tried really hard and-"

"Maya-"

"-and I fell short which is what always happens because I'm me and now I'm just-"

"MAYA!"

...

"What?"

"Stop doing this to yourself, Maya." Lucas took a step forward. "We tried to keep in touch but life happened, and that's okay, alright?" Another step. "We know what happened. We were hurt but we get it and we're not mad at you, okay?" One more. "We love you, Maya. Don't worry about it." And suddenly he was sitting on her bed, holding the blonde beauty as she sniffled into his scratchy polo shirt.

She called Riley, Farkle and her mom all that night, just before Lucas cashed out at work and came back to watch the first three Harry Potter movies with her. They learned that Katy's health was making steady progress, Farkle had just made the dean's list, and Riley was in the early stages of dating someone new. Everything was okay, they decided, and everything would continue to be okay. And even though they knew that wasn't completely true, they all had each other to help when things weren't okay.

Lucas and Maya fell asleep together that night, innocently, covered in popcorn and with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _This is so rushed and cheesy and I'm sorry. I just felt so much guilt for never finishing this, so I had to do something with it! Hope this lives up to some very small standards, at least D':_


End file.
